Time Travel Twist
by Adina2938
Summary: A bit of a twist on the time travel cliche. PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK MY WRITING NEEDS HELP


AN: I really don't feel my writing's up to par, so if you could give me a lot of constructive criticism, that would be great! This is just I a quickie I thought of. Standard disclaimer: JK'S NOT MINE. THANK YOU

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was not easily confused. That is not to say nothing ever startled him, but he generally knew what was going on around him.  
He had been confused when Gellert showed his true colors, when he looked down upon the dead body of his sister, Ariana. (and even after almost one hundred years, the grief was still fresh, because he felt that he was the one responsible for her death...)  
But then had been the exception, not the rule, so he was extremely startled on September first, 1976, when three men appeared in the middle of the Great Hall right after the sorting.  
The first one was tall and pale, with wavy hair down to his shoulders and an aristocratic face. Kind of like Mr. Black, thought the ancient wizard, but did not voice his thoughts. The second had brown hair and auburn eyes, a distinctive scar cutting across his left eye and down his cheek. Mr. Lupin has a scar just like that, he observed, and the defeater of Gellert Grindelwald was definitely suspicious. A prank, perhaps? Minirva certainly seemed to think so, because her lips thinned and her nostrils flared. The third person dispelled his idea of the Mauradaurs being behind the prank. A tall, hook-nosed, sallow-skinned man stood with an air of annoyance around him. The man looked exactly like Mr. Snape, but, peering closer, he realized that all three of them looked older, more tired. Something was going on, all right, and Albus needed to find out what. Mutters broke out in the hall, but the bearded wizard spoke over them.  
"Who are you?" He asked, his voice thick with authority. "Why are you here?"  
One man smirked, the second rolled his eyes, and the third muttered something about, "Gryffindors."  
"Well," said the first man, "that's an interesting question, isn't it? I'd rather not explain about the birds and the bees, if you don't mind, and I haven't yet figured out the meaning to life and the universe, but-" He was cut off when the second person elbowed him in the ribs.  
"What Sirius meant to say is, we're from the future. 1998, to be exact. And Albus, it was your idea, so please don't tell us not to mess with the timeline." Said wizard raised his eyebrows in shock, because he had been planning to do just that.  
"And I've been working on the potion to send us back for the last year, so, yes, that would be exceedingly annoying," the third man finished off with a sneer.  
A shout was heard from the Gryffindor table.  
"Are you me?"  
The first man smiled.  
"Yes, I am Sirius Black, the strapping lad to my right is Remus Lupin, and the antisocial git over there is Severus Snape."  
Older Snape nodded. "You two go be sentimental, and try not to kill Pettigrew. I need a word with my younger self."  
He nodded to the Slytherin table, and Younger Snape got up, barely having time to wonder what his future self was doing with the wolf and the mutt before he stalked away, leaving younger Snape to rush out of the Great Hall.  
Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, the two Future Maradaurs were having an emotional reunion with their late best friend.  
"Prongs! I've missed you so much!" Tears.  
"You have no idea-" Sobs.  
"-God, I'm so sorry-" Outright breakdowns.  
"-We're changing the future, we won't let you die!"

* * *

Younger Snape had followed his older counterpart down to the dungeons, into the potions lab. He watched himself gather ingredients from the Potion Master's storage cupboard, which were then laid out in front of him.  
"Think of lycanthropy as a form of muggle cancer. The ailments are not parallel, but their treatments are. Think of how to convert Radiation and Chemotherapy into a potion form."  
It took the better part of ten seconds.  
"The doxy eggs would work as a substitute for the radiation, but the only thing that could replace chemotherapy would be pufferfish spines, and they would skewer the eggs. Phoenix tears would soften he spines but neutralize the egg's destructive appeal, and lotus flower petals would protect that appeal but absorb the phoenix tears. Using puffskin as a stabilizer might work, but the potion would need to be adjusted to the werewolf, and we would need some blood for it to work."  
"The only way to have figured out a magical curse was by growing up in the muggle world. Ironic, no?" Older Snape smirked slightly as he handed over the blood to his counterpart. An hour and a half later, the potion was done.  
Younger Snape walked into the Great Hall and handed the potion to Lupin, explaining quietly what it would do.  
Just then, a fourth figure appeared.  
"My name is Harry James Potter, and I have to go kill Voldie."  
The End


End file.
